


She Is Human Too

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snow, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret is not perfect. She gets cold and jealous like any other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Human Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: snow

Mary Margaret had been awakened by an excited whoop. She opened her eyes reluctantly, but was glad she hadn’t ignored the noise because soon a bouncy Emma landed on her bed and was currently nose-to-nose with her.

‘It snowed!’

Mary Margaret laughed at the utterly childlike excitement that filled Emma’s eyes. She snuck a hand out from under her covers and squealed. 

‘It’s freezing!’ 

‘Yes, snow is frozen water, I thought you were a teacher.’

Emma dodged the well aimed-pillow, electing to spend a good ten minutes under the covers to warm up Mary Margaret. Flushed and a little sweaty, the schoolteacher kissed her roommate as she left her blankets. Emma grinned at her blush, handing over a big fluffy coat.

‘Now outside!’ exclaimed Emma. 

Mary Margaret made sure to shove a beanie on Emma’s head and grabbed her own as she followed Emma downstairs to the shared backyard. She couldn’t help but laugh at Emma’s enthusiasm and enjoyment of the snowflakes still drifting down. It wasn’t often she got to see Emma like this, more often than not they had company. Mary Margaret would always feel foolishly selfish, not wanting Henry to visit so often.

But when Emma stopped mid-twirl with a hand outstretched towards her, Mary Margaret could only reach back, accepting Emma’s offer to share her wonder. In moments like these, Mary Margaret relished her imperfect, human selfishness.


End file.
